Jovalik
Jovalik was always a Turaga - one of the oldest, even, having been there during the time of Justiciars rule on Yheyn, and having been part of Gremost's rebellion forces. That was the past, though - today, he is a figure or ridicule amongs the upper class, called a puppet and a tool. Indeed, he seems to serve only one purpose - being scapegoated for bad official decisions in Sakrinil. Biography Jovalik is a person that not much time can be devoted to his history. He was always a Turaga, and will probably always be a Turaga until he dies, which most would say isn't much longer. In his early life, he was a librarian, and later helped with the rebellion against the Justiciars. After a good couple thousand years of life, he became the mayor of a smaller village north of Sakrinil where he was in charge of the operations performed there. His job become increasingly unncessary as most of the mainland was connected by the railroads more closely, and almost everything just became the far reaches of Sakrinil. With a job that was no longer useful, and his excessive age, he would have seemed like the type of person to be useful. Vamden, however, seemed to take a liking of him. When Gremost died, Vamden appointed Jovalik to Viscount of Sakrinil, so that he could take charge of the city while Vamden himself was to be the governor based from Shimmering Palace. Jovalik had a somewhat large amount of power invested in him as a member of the Southern Alliance, but rarely used it. Locked up in the third tier of Castle Sakrinil, his age and a number of traumatic attempts at assassination led to his mental condition rapidly deteriorating. Today, Jovalik isn't known by many people in the city beyond the fact that his actions have done almost nothing, so few hold an opinion on him. Among the higher ups, however, he is known to be nothing but a joke - somebody for Vamden to assign blame onto when things go wrong, with no way to defend himself, and to manipulate with ease. The Traders Guild and others in the upper class constantly abuse his condition for their gain, and none consider his replacement just because of how easy he makes things for them. Jovalik, the crazy Truaga with an Archives Mole. Powers & Appearance Jovalik has limited powers over fire, as befitting his status as a Turaga of Fire. He also has the ability to use his noble mask to become invisible - presumably, anyways, as his mental condition may have lost him that ability, and he has never been seen to use his mask. Rather than a weapon or tool as a symbol of office, he keeps an Archives Mole that he keeps with him constantly. It seems to be the only thing he cares about. He has orange and yellow coloration with a yellow Kanohi. His appearance is no different than the average Turaga would be. Personality It's impossible to properly diagnos a personality to Jovalik, as his mind seems to change and fluctuate almost constantly. He is completely out of touch with reality, and seems to believe almost anything told to him by anyobdy - occasionally, though, he seems to be having particularly bad days where he refuses to let anything happen at all. Or worst of all, fluctuating between them both. Very few every get the chance to meet him or see him. Category:People